In recent years there has been a dramatic growth in the use of nonwovens, particularly elastomeric nonwovens, in disposable hygiene products. For example, elastic nonwoven fabrics have been incorporated into bandaging materials, garments, diapers, support clothing, and feminine hygiene products. The incorporation of elastomeric components into these products provides improved fit, comfort and leakage control.
However, many laminates composed of an elastic film bonded to one or two non-elastic nonwoven layer or layers must be “activated” to provide suitable tensile and recovery properties. In particular, many of these elastic film/non-elastic nonwoven laminates must be subjected to an initial drawing or stretching process to develop their ultimate properties. Traditional stretching equipment associated with wide web products include conventional draw rolls and tenter frames. Unfortunately, draw rolls can impart non-uniform stretching when used in conjunction with elastomeric fabrics. Tenter frames are expensive and require a significant amount of space within manufacturing facilities.
The present inventors have recognized that there remains a need in the art for elastomeric nonwoven fabrics exhibiting improved drape and which further may be produced economically.